Sympathetic Company
by WinchestersForever
Summary: *Set during episode Only You, Sango* Kagome contemplates how alike she and Miroku are in the sense of their respective loves. Making a discovery, she sets out in search of sympathetic company. Oneshot!


Sympathetic Company

an Inuyasha fanfic by Lleidane

Kagome watched as Miroku sauntered off, his head down and his staff jingling with each step that took him further and further away from the group. She sighed, her eyes following him until he disappeared through the gate leading away from Lord Kuranosuke's castle. She knew how Miroku must be feeling, watching the one he loved considering the love of another. She'd been through that enough with Inuyasha to know how badly it hurt.

Sneaking a glance at the hanyou, Kagome saw he was taking full advantage of their host's hospitality by cramming food by the handfuls into his already-stuffed mouth. Shippo sat next to him and both were oblivious to Sango's absence and Miroku's resent departure.

Kagome sighed again, thinking of how hurt Miroku must feel. She wondered how Sango felt, if she had more feelings for the lord from her past or the monk in her present. Startled, Kagome made the connection between Miroku and herself: They both loved someone whose heart was already called for.

This thought made her feel depressed and suddenly she yearned to be in sympathetic presence. Not feeling up to searching for Sango, who was more than likely on one of her walks with her adoring lord, Kagome decided to seek out Miroku.

As she stood, Inuyasha pulled himself away from his food. "Hey Kagome," he said, swallowing, "where you going?"

"To find Miroku," she answered, pausing at the door. When she saw his dubious look, she added, "I'm worried about him."

Greedily slapping Shippo's hand away from the last rice cake, Inuyasha snorted.

"You're not still trying to get him and Sango together, are you?"

Kagome looked affronted. "What do you care?" she snapped. She walked out without another word, her irritation disappearing as soon as she was the clear sunshine. She walked without really knowing where she was going, allowing her feet to lead her body with out much thought. She found Miroku soon after leaving the boundaries of Lord Kuranosuke's castle.

He was meditating in a meadow, legs folded peacefully and staff laying on the ground close beside him. She hesitated as she approached him, wondering if he wanted to be left alone. But she needed his company so she forced herself to go to him.

"Hey Miroku," Kagome said tentatively, sitting herself down beside him, the long grass tickling her legs.

Without moving or opening his eyes, Miroku replied in an even voice, "Kagome," as recognition to her arrival.

Something was different with him, she realized, less cheerful and more serious.

"You okay?" she asked hesitantly, picking at a blade of grass.

"I'm quite fine, thank you," he said a bit curtly. "I suppose you're here to tell me to get a move on and tell Sango--"

"No," Kagome cut him off, shaking her head. "I'm here to..." Well, she didn't quite know why she was there, just that she needed some company. She told him this and he opened one eye to look at her.

"Are_you_ all right, Lady Kagome? You seem down."

Kagome flashed him a fake reassuring smile. "Of course! I just had to get away from that castle."

"I see," Miroku said musingly, coming out of his meditative position and relaxing against the grass. "I take it Sango was not near for you to enjoy her company then."

"I think she's with Kuranosuke," Kagome replied gently, hoping not to upset him.

Miroku sighed, leaning back on his elbows. "I figured it was so. As long as Sango is happy, then nothing else matters. She deserves as much, at least."

With a pang, Kagome recognized her own words when she wished Inuyasha the best. _We're more alike than I thought_. "Sango loves you, she just...doesn't know it yet," she tried, grasping for words of encouragement.

Miroku gave a short, pleasant laugh and without warning embraced her, planting a kiss on her cheek that narrowly missed the corner of her mouth. "Thank you, Kagome, but you are too kind. Sango's love I could never ask for; her friendship is enough for me."

Kagome stiffened at his out-of-the-blue embrace, her arms still at her sides, waiting for the inevitable groping. But it didn't come. Miroku pulled away and she opened her eye a crack through her flinch. "You aren't going to grope me?" she blurted, a little relieved but--was that disappointment?

Miroku smiled softly, his eyebrow cocked. "I would never dream of testing your virtue, Kagome. Although I would no doubt enjoy it, it would not be enough to lose your trust and friendship over. Besides," he smiled, winking, "Inuyasha--"

Kagome turned away from him then, casting her eyes down, her hair shielding her face. "Oh, him," she said a little bitterly, shaking her head.

Miroku stared at her, wondering if he understood her correctly. "Kagome," he started slowly, "do you..._want_ me to touch you?" He sounded bewildered.

Kagome gave a short, mirthless laugh that was a half cry and buried her face in her hands. "Am I so horrible that I have to _ask_ a guy to touch me? I mean, what is it about me that no boy wants to have anything to do with me? It is that I remind them of some freaky dead girl?"

She was speaking mostly to herself, but Miroku heard it anyway. And he didn't understand what she meant, no boy ever wanting her. What about Koga, and that Hojo person Inuyasha was always grumbling about, and every other man who had snuck extra glances her way? Hell, there was even him to consider! And then he realized that she meant Inuyasha.

Miroku drew Kagome into his arms once more, where she buried her face in his robes. "Inuyasha is a fool," he muttered softly, stroking her head. "But I couldn't possibly--"

"Yes you could," she said suddenly, pulling away just enough to look up into his face. Her eyes glistening with tears seemed to almost be pleading with him and he almost gave in, but it wasn't right.

"Kagome, I can't. Not like this. I would be taking advantage of you in your weakened state, and it just wouldn't be right. And no matter how much we both find it impossible, there _is_ Sango and Inuyasha to consider..."

Miroku was surprised at himself. Normally, he would go for it, even if it were just a simple kiss like she was asking for, but this was Kagome, Inuyasha's Kagome, the pure, 15 year old Kagome. And above all else, this was his friend and he just couldn't.

Kagome sighed, seeming to come back to herself. "You're right," she laughed nervously, taking herself from his embrace. "I'm sorry, Miroku, I just--"

"No need to apologize, Kagome. Besides, we wouldn't want you to regret your first, now would we? Particularly if it was with me!" His laughter, though a little forced, lightened the mood considerably and Kagome sniffed and wiped away her tears.

She was now horribly embarrassed and suddenly she couldn't think of what to say. She couldn't meet Miroku's eyes and she kept her face turned away, feeling her cheeks flaming. Miroku stood to save her from further humiliation and turned to walk away.

After a few steps he stopped and turned back, facing her. "Kagome," he started and waited until she lifted her face to look at him. "Inuyasha loves you...he just doesn't know it yet."

Kagome smiled softly, mostly for Miroku's benefit, and gave a slight nod.

"Thank you, Miroku."

And although she tried to hide it, Miroku could hear the doubt and sadness in her voice. She turned away again, facing the sinking sun, watching it disappear behind the hills. Miroku hesitated, a mental battle raging inside his mind. Making a decision, he walked carefully back to his friend's side and fell to his knees so that he was level with her.

Miroku gently turned her face so that she was looking at him and tilted her chin upwards. He pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, and her chaste lips were smooth against his experienced ones. He pulled back before his temptation could take anything more from her, but the kiss ended too soon for both of them.

His hands resting on either side of her face, he lightly pressed his forehead to hers for a moment and he felt her smile. He rose to stand once more, leaving another kiss on Kagome's forehead and walked back in the direction of the castle, amazed at what he'd done.

Kagome watched him go, her fingertips brushing lightly over her lips where she could still taste Miroku's kiss, and she smiled.

END

* * *

This was my first attempt at a MirokuxKagome relationship. How'd I do? Questions, comments, flames--all welcome if you just leave a review! 


End file.
